This Idiot Right Here
by LazySundayGirl
Summary: In which Katie swears a total of 76 times, two demigods are cased by harpies, and lots of people are confused. Rated T for the aforementioned swearing. Tratie oneshot. WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING. LIKE, A LOT A LOT


Katie Gardner was very confused.

She just came back from her dad's house in the south, and not only had she seen Travis Stoll play a prank on The Ares cabin with his brother Connor and done nothing to stop him (she had even giggled a bit when she saw Clarisse covered in pink goo screaming bloody murder for the Stolls), she had even had the thought that _his shirt had defined his muscles well. _Where did that come from?

Katie's relationship with Travis started all the way back when she was 12 and had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He had laughed at her when the naiads had dumped water on her after she accidentally stepped on a fish that had been washed ashore. Katie instantly hated Travis Stoll.

Travis Stoll was tall. He was a trouble maker. He had played pranks on the Demeter cabin multiple times, had ridiculed Katie in front of the whole camp, called her a stuck-up prude. He was funny. His curly brown hair had the habit of falling in his eyes which made Katie want to brush it away and see if it really was as soft as it looked. Katie tried to convince herself that really, she didn't care for the son of Hermes. But it seemed that lately she couldn't even fool herself into thinking that.

But the thing that had really changed how Katie saw Travis was that in the Battle of Manhattan, he had pushed Katie out of the way of an arrow that had been fired at her from behind. He had gotten hit in his left arm. Katie had screamed.

"Travis, you idiot! Now you're hurt!" She had tried to help him up, but he was too heavy. Damn teenage boys all muscular and heroic.

"Ow, Katie. It's not such a great idea to try and hoist a guy up by the arm he just GOT SHOT IN!"

"I'm sorry!" Katie said. "Come on, you need to go to the hotel." She pulled the arrow out, and ripped a piece off her shirt to make a makeshift bandage. It got a red mark immediately, but it would have to do, for the time.

"I'm fine now, I can still fight."

Katie put her hands on her hips. "Travis Christopher Stoll. You will most definitely not go fight when you've got a FUCKING ARROW IN YOUR ARM!" Her voice had risen at the end, and they had attracted the attention of a group _dracaena_ nearby.

"Fuck." Katie said. Travis stared.

"You said fuck. You swore. You've never sworn." Katie wondered why on earth he had remembered such a silly trivial thing.

"I did and now I'll say it as many fucking possible times as I can in this fucking idiotic war. You will get the fuck up and help me with these fucking dragon bitches and then I'll take you to the fucking hospital where you can get your fucking arm bandaged because you've been so _fucking idiotic_ to push me out of the way and get a fucking arrow lodged in your fucking muscular arm. Is that clear?"

"You think my arms are muscular?"

"IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR?" Katie said. She seemed to yell a lot around Travis Stoll.

"Yes ma'am." Travis' southern twang came through a bit when he said those two words. It appeared whenever he was slightly frightened. Katie heard it a lot.

"Let's get you off the fucking dirty ground." She offered him her hand. He took it, and his hand felt so big and warm wrapped around hers. The dragon women were almost upon them, and Katie drew her knife.

"You'll stay near me, and don't use your wounded arm for anything, understood?" Katie said, thanking the gods that even though Travis was left handed, he used his right hand to sword fight. Travis nodded.

"Let's fucking go kick some ass." Katie said.

She charged, Travis right behind her. She whirled and slashed and stabbed, rolled and ducked and parried. Soon three of the total seven had been reduced to dust by her knife, and Travis was dealing with another one, two piles of ashes also surrounding him. There was a grimace on his face, his arm undoubtedly hurting him more than he let on. What he didn't notice was that the last _dracaena _had sneaked around him, her trident poised and ready to hurl at Travis.

"Duck!" Katie yelled right after he had stabbed the sixth monster. He didn't question it and ducked just as Katie threw her knife and hit the dragon woman right in the middle of her chest. She burst into ashes with a final shriek.

"Good aim." Travis said, already getting up.

"Thanks. Let's get your fucking arm bandaged, you fucking idiot. What were you even thinking, getting yourself hurt like that?"

Travis looked away. "I saw the arrow flying towards you. I guess I just acted on instinct and pushed you away."

Katie pursed her lips and shook her head. They were walking towards the hotel, the fight already dying down around them, until finally the monsters fled at the sight of the Party Ponies. Although Katie was happy it was over, she had to focus on getting Travis bandaged up. He was getting a bit paler every second.

"Miranda!" she yelled at her sister and second-in-command who was standing twenty feet or so away from her. "Take our cabin back to the hotel when you've got them all together. I've got to get Travis to the hospital." Miranda took a look at them and understood immediately. It was one of the things Katie loved about her. She then turned back to Travis.

"You shouldn't have done that. I would've been fine."

Travis snorted. "You would've been dead."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have an arrow in your arm."

Travis stopped in his tracks. "You're kidding me? You would've liked it better if you would have died and I didn't have an arrow in my arm?"

"Well—"

He shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me. This has to be some fucking joke." He mumbled. "You think I would've been able to just continue if you died?" His voice rose with every syllable. "What about your cabin? What would they do? Screw that, what would the camp do? You're like a mom to us, keeping us in line, always seeing the bright side of things! Who would be there to finish all of the Fruit Loops, but always leaving the green ones behind every morning? Or arrange the strawberry baskets in neat rows according to their weight because it would annoy them if they weren't? I—we need you, Katie. I would gladly take an arrow in the arm for you. And so I did."

Katie stared. How did he know all of those things? Why did he care?

"Let's go. I've got to get my fucking arm fucking bandaged, remember?" he reminded her, already walking further. Katie jogged to catch up and quickly grabbed his good arm, supporting him. She stole some quick sideway glances at him. Instead of his usual grin, his features were arranged into a scowl. Katie definitely preferred the grin.

When they finally reached the lobby of the Plaza, Connor was munching on some ambrosia near the lift. When he saw Travis, he rushed over.

"What happened?"

"This fucking idiot right here got a fucking arrow lodged in his fucking arm and now he needs a fucking bandage so if you could kindly fetch a fucking kid of Apollo to help him that would be fan-fucking-tastic."

Connor stared.

"Katie here has taken to using the word 'fuck' as many times as possible. But seriously, dude, I need that child of Apollo."

Connor nodded mutely and ran away. Katie led Travis to one of the chairs near the walls. Like the rest of the hotel, it was plush and comfortable and Grover would argue that it was also very tasty.

After a few moments of silence, Katie said, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Really, Katie? Did it sound like I didn't mean it?"

Katie swallowed, even though her throat didn't really want to close. "Well, thank you. For jumping in front of that arrow. And for… noticing, I guess."

Travis nodded.

"Does it still hurt?" Katie asked. But Travis didn't answer. He slid down the chair, unconcious.

"Oh, fuck. Fucking fuck fuck frickity-frackity-fuck. Travis, don't go dying on me now. Travis, come on, stop playing." She bent over him, remembering CPR. First, she checked for a reaction by slapping him. Slapping him was natural.

"Come on, Travis, Wake up, goddammit." He just lay there. Then, she checked for a heartbeat. She put her head on his chest, and sighed in relief when she heard a steady _thump-thump-thump. _

She remembered that she had to take out his tongue to make sure he didn't choke on it. She hesistated, not really wanting to touch the slimy pink lump in his throat, but she steeled her nerves and opened his mouth, cringing slightly when she felt his tongue but she pulled it out, feverently wiping her hand on her jeans afterwards.

Then, she shifted him into what she dubbed the This Idiot Right Here Got Shot By An Arrow And Now He Fainted And I've Got To Look After Him position: she raised the arm that was nearest to her above his head (it fell on the ground with a great big 'flop') And lifted the knee that was the furthest to her and then tried to roll him over towards her on his side. Instead, he flopped onto his belly.

Katie groaned, damning all heavy muscular cute sons of Hermes that shove you out of the way of an arrow only to get hit by it themselves and then faint to Tartarus .

Just then, Connor jogged back into the lobby with a daughter of Apollo, Emma Clarkson.

Katie didn't like Emma. She acted all high and snooty because she was pretty, but at that point Katie just had to get over it because Travis needed medical aid.

"He's still breathing, he just fainted." She explained when they spotted Katie kneeling next to a Travis Stoll lying face-down on the floor of the Grand Plaza Hotel. "I tried to put him in the unconcious position."

"Well it didn't work very well, did it." Emma said, raising her nose slightly, as if Katie stunk (which she probably did, fighting for a coupl of days in the middle of the summer in her armor, but that was beside the point). "Help me with him, Connor." Emma said, shoving Katie out of the way. She glared at Emma, but moved out of the way as they rolled him back onto his back and treated his wound. After it was cleaned and properly bandaged, they lifted his head and gave him some nectar. Travis' eyes opened after a few sips. He took a few more sips, but then pulled away from the straw.

"There, all cleaned up." Emma Clarkson said. "Don't move your arm too much for the next couple of hours, but after you should be fine."

"If you need anything else, Connor, just call for me." Emma turned to Connor, twirling one of her brown curls around her finger. Ugh.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Connor replied absent-mindedly, already turning to Travis. Clarkson scowled and stalked away.

Katie kneeled next to Travis opposite of Connor, while Travis propped himself on his . "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better."

"That's good." Katie sighed in relief, not sure what else to say.

"What, no 'fuck' squeezed inbetween?" Travis said with a teasing smile. Katie knew he was feeling better when he put on that cheeky grin and his dimples showed.

"Fine. It's fucking great. It's fan-fucking-tastic. I want to climb to the fucking roof of this fucking hotel and scream to the whole fucking world that this fucking idiot right here, Travis fucking Stoll, is feeling a lot better than when he got fucking shot in the fucking arm by a fucking arrow in this fucking war but no one will hear because all of the fucking mortals are fucking sleeping in this whole fucking city."

Connor stared at Katie wide-eyed while Travis grinned.

"I have almost sufficiently corrupted you, Katie Gardner." He said, standing up. "But your cabin showed up." He said, pointing behind Katie, where my cabin was indeed walking through the doors led by Miranda. Katie stood up to, annoyed when Travis towered above her.

"I should go." Katie said, already getting to her feet too. "I've gotta lead them and all. Stoll Senior, don't you dare move that fucking arm too much, or some fucking mysterious vines will come and keep it in it's fucking place, is that fucking clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Travis said, though this time it was accompanied with another cheeky grin and a mock salute.

"Good. Bye, guys." And then she jogged off, and that was the end of that scene (and Katie's intensive use of the word 'fuck'—at least for a while).

Travis' arm had healed properly, but Katie and the Stolls were friendlier after that. But that was all they were. Friends. So after the summer of the horrible battle, when Katie left for her dad's house and the Stolls stayed at camp (they were year-rounders) she still told her father stories about Travis Stoll, but that time around, they were good stories.

So the next summer, when she heard stories of Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Jason leaving for a Roman camp, Katie Gardner was confused. Not only did she think about Travis Stoll in a way one would think about someone else when they had a crush on them (which Katie tried to convince herself she didn't) (it didn't work that well), but also she was _crying, _in her bed, over Travis_ fucking _Stoll_. _

"Travis _fucking_ Stoll with his _fucking _girlfriend and their _fucking _kissing _everywhere _and Emma Clarkson being a _fucking slut _and taking him when _some of us _actually _fucking like _him instead of dating him only because they're so _fucking hot _when their hair gets in their _fucking _beautiful eyes without seeing what a _fucking great _person he is even though he can be _so fucking annoying _with his stupid-ass pranks that are actually _fucking funny!" _Katie yelled when Miranda asked her what was wrong. The rest of her cabin had cleared out for dinner, but Miranda had stayed when she saw that Katie was on the verge of tears. And then she started sobbing. Hard.

Miranda was great. She had hugged Katie during her rant, and she was one of the only people Katie ever cried in front of. Katie didn't like crying. It made her feel weak and helpless, and those were two things she never wanted to feel.

She allowed herself to cry for two more minutes, no more, until she forced herself to stop the waterworks.

"I'm fine." She hiccupped to Miranda. "You go and eat, I'll be down in a minute. Just gotta get cleaned up." Katie could feel a headache coming up.

"Are you sure?" Miranda hesitated. "I can stay, the cabin can handle themselves."

"No, no, it's okay, go. I'll be fine." Katie said. Miranda still looked skeptical, but she left nonetheless.

Katie walked into the bathroom with the five sinks, splashed water on her blotchy face, and then leaned against it, taking deep breaths. She turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A short girl with mousy brown hair and dull green eyes stared back. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had once been tight, but now sagged in places where they weren't supposed to sag, and an old tank top. No wonder Travis chose Emma Clarkson. Tall, with beautiful curls and confidence.

"Katie?" A deep voice said in a gentle tone. Katie stiffened, as she recognized it as the voice of the last person she wanted to see. Travis _fucking _Stoll. She got angry.

"You are such a _fucking_ asshole!" She yelled at him, appearing from the bathroom after grabbing the nearest shampoo bottle and chucking it at him.

"What the—" Travis said, ducking to avoid getting nailed in the head by the shampoo bottle. But Katie had gotten worked up, and she picked up the first shoe she found and hurled it at his chest.

"You think you can go around kissing that _fucking_ girlfriend of yours without hurting my _fucking feelings?" _Travis dodged the shoe.

"Katie-Cat—"

"Don't you dare _fucking _Katie-Cat me! I am _so fucking done _with you! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FUCKING KATIE-CAT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" She grabbed her book, _Herbal healing for beginners, _and threw it across the cabin, nailing Travis in the groin.

"Oof." He groaned as his hands flew toward his groin and he fell to the floor.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat dinner." She said calmly, stepping over Travis who was still on the floor, groaning in pain.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Travis Stoll was confused. Not only had Katie yelled at him (using the word 'fuck' a lot) and basically professed her undying love for him, but also, he had just caught his girlfriend cheat on him, and he wasn't surprised. He wasn't even that sad. He was just confused why on earth Emma would blame him.

It had all happened about half an hour earlier. He had finally recovered from Katie's assault on his balls (that girl had good aim) after getting yelled at by said daughter of Demeter (she also had very good vocal chords), and walked back to the Hermes cabin. On the way there, however, he heard the sounds of a couple making out. He grinned, in a foul mood after the yelling before and in desperate need to prank someone.

He got his camera from his cabin to try and catch the couple on tape. When he saw the couple, though, he was shocked (although not that much—as mentioned before).

"Emma?" He said, puzzled. His girlfriend was lying in the bushes having a very heated make out session with Chuck from the Ares cabin.

"Travis?" She stood up, her hair a mess and her shirt rumpled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said coldly, looking back and forth between Emma and Chuck.

Emma laughed coldly. "You know, this is your own fault. If you had paid me more attention than your whore friend Katie Gardner, maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you."

"Don't you dare talk about Katie like that!" He yelled. "And do you even hear yourself, Emma? You're telling me that it's _my _fault that _you _cheated on _me?"_

"Yes, Travis, you were never interested in me. It was always that bitch Katie! Katie this! Katie that! And you know what, you're a horrible kisser too!" (the last part was a lie—Travis was an excellent kisser, but Emma Clarkson just wanted to get him angry)

"We're done, Emma. You are crazy. And Katie is ten times better than you, so don't you dare say one more word against her!"

"Or what, Travis?" Emma sneered. "You're going to hit me?"

"No." A calm voice said to their right. "But I might." Katie pushed through the crowd that had gathered around the scene. As usual, Travis' heart stopped beating for a moment. Even in her old clothes, her curves were accentuated perfectly, and her hair looked so good when she wore it down. The more Travis tried to convince himself that it was just a silly crush that would pass, the more he found that it wasn't.

"Clarkson, calmly back off." She said.

"Don't tell me what to do, you slut." Emma spat at Katie.

"I said," Katie answered, angrier this time (Travis could see her jaw tightening), but her voice still calm, eyes blazing. "Back. The fuck. Off. Now."

Emma shut up.

"Travis, you go." Katie said, turning around to glare at him.

"But—"

"Go. I, along with the rest of the camp, have had enough of your fighting. Both of you, leave. Now. And to the rest, show's over. Go to the campfire."

Travis reluctantly trudged to his cabin while the rest of his brothers and sisters went to the campfire. He took off his shoes, chucked both of them at the wall (leaving two small dents in the old walls), and sulked. Sulking was something Travis was good at. He lay down on his bed, curled up into the fetal position (something only Connor knew he did when he was sulking) and glared at the wall. For some reason, this made him think of his mother, and how lifeless she would look when she got high on crack again and just stared at the wall opposite their couch.

Connor never really remembered, he had been young enough to forget, but Travis remembered it very well. The smell of alcohol, the way he would try to shake her to bring her back, but she never really saw him. The shame of having to walk to school in beat up shoes with a few holes because there was never enough money. Travis had hated it. He had hated his mom (it's one of the cruel things about family: even when you hate them, you always have a connection to them), but never told anyone for fear of being separated from Connor. Until, one day, when Travis was 11 and Connor 9, they ran away. Packed their bags and left. Travis never heard about her again. It was one of the reasons he always joked around: he wanted to make others happy because he understood all too well what it was like not to be happy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Katie was less confused. She finally came to terms that maybe, just maybe, she had a crush on Travis. But only a tiny little one (but between you and me, saying her crush was small would be like calling Mrs O'Leary a small dog).

After the Emma fiasco, when the crowd had disappeared and Travis had gone to the Hermes cabin, Katie took a deep breath.

And despite it all, she smiled. And then she laughed. Because she liked Travis Stoll. And he liked her back. Although Katie had dyslexia, she wasn't dumb and could read between the lines. The way Travis had talked about her to Emma was the same way she would react whenever someone asked her why she was friends with Travis in a nasty tone.

She wanted to sing, she wanted to dance, and she wanted to run to Travis and kiss him on the mouth and not care about the consequences. However, she thought that she should stay away, at least for a while, until Travis got things properly sorted out with Emma (Katie also wanted to punch Emma Clarkson in the face).

She walked back to her cabin, hungry and tired, but happier than how she had left her cabin.

She figured that maybe she should sneak out to the kitchen and grab a quick snack. A full day of training had already made her tired, but the scene with Travis and Emma had really made her exhausted. She was hungry and in retrospect skipping dinner wasn't a smart move.

She sighed, grabbing her flashlight from under her bed and wrapping her blanket tightly around her shoulders. Hanging out with the Stolls the previous summer had corrupted her, and she now knew the rounds the harpies did every night and how she could successfully reach the kitchen.

She opened the door, careful not to make a sound, and walked across the basketball court as quietly as possible. A harpy just walked away from her and turned to the right of the armor shed, toward the lake. Katie sighed in relief when she remembered that the next harpy would not appear for another two minutes, which was more than enough time to make a dash for the kitchen.

She ran, her blanket still wrapped tightly around her shoulders and flying behind her like a cape. She reached the door to the kitchen and opened it. She remembered that it creaked slightly if you didn't lift it a bit, and avoided being eaten by the harpies. When she saw the flashlight already lit and pointed into the cabinets, however, she froze.

Because she recognized the outline of the shoulders, the messy curls. The person was too tall to be Connor, so it could only be the one person she dreaded most to see.

"Travis?" She whispered. He froze, not having noticed her before.

"Katie?" he whispered back, whipping around. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting food. I skipped dinner, remember?"

Travis breathed out. "Yeah, so did I."

Taking a deep breath, Katie walked toward the cabinets and asked Travis, "Is here any chocolate left?"

"Uhm, I don't know." Travis said. Screw running. Katie could make his heart pump faster than physical exertion.

Katie opened cabinet after cabinet, searching for her beloved chocolate. Camp Half-Blood didn't have many snacks, but you could get them if you knew where to look. Finally, she spotted it in the cabinet in the far left.

Katie cursed in Greek.

"What?" Travis asked, sticking his hand down a can of Pringles.

"The fucking chocolate is on the highest fucking shelf in the whole godsdamned kitchen and I hate being this fucking short." Katie resisted the urge to stamp her foot, as it would betray their whereabouts to the harpies.

Travis chuckled. "Here, I'll get it." Damn tall, cute sons of Hermes who basically professed their undying love for you in front of the whole camp and are then all chivalrous and smell _so fucking good. _

"Thanks." Katie said, taking the chocolate from his outstretched hand.

"And don't worry about your height, it makes you even more adorable." Travis said with a small teasing smile and ruffled her hair. Katie slapped his hand away.

"I am not adorable." She said, hand on her hips, expression fierce.

"Fine. You're really scary. Crowds part before Her Majesty Katie The Midget because of your terrifyingly beautiful green eyes that shoot flames." Travis said, the teasing smirk still on his face. Katie sucked in a breath. Travis thought her eyes were beautiful? (Of course, anyone who had seen the way Travis stared at them when Katie talked knew this already).

"Yeah, about that, we need to talk." Katie said, leaning on the counter. "Did you really mean what you said to Emma earlier? About me being ten times better than her?"

Travis put the Pringles back into the cabinet, leaned against the counter too, and stared at the wall opposite them. It was easier to confess when he didn't have to look at Katie.

"Yeah. I did." He said quietly. "But please, let's not talk about Emma. I'm over her."

Katie suppressed a smile. "Are you over me? After, you know, what happened earlier?" She asked in a low voice. This time, Travis looked straight at her.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be."

And in that moment, Katie threw away all of her cautions, yanked Travis down by his collar, and kissed him square on the mouth. Travis stood there and did nothing. After a couple seconds of unresponsiveness, Katie pulled away, her eyes sad.

"Oh, I'm—I'm sorry. I thought you—nevermind. I'll go." Katie started to walk away. Travis just stared at her. Then, (finally) he broke out of his shock, growled a bit, pulled Katie back to him by the wrist, and kissed _her_ this time. Unlike him, she responded immediately, their lips moving in sync. Travis wrapped his arms around her waist, she reached up to slide her hands around his neck, twirling one of his curls around her finger (they were as soft as she thought they would be, in case you were wondering).

They continued for a few more moments, until the need for air became too big.

"Woah." Katie breathed. "Emma was lying."

Travis gave her a puzzled look. "About what?" he asked.

"You are a great kisser." She grinned. And with that, she swooped back up for another round, only Travis' elbow knocked a bowl that was n the counter onto the floor. They both froze, and heard a harpy outside.

"Demigods in the kitchen? Feast for harpies!"

Travis looked at Katie, eyes wide, and said, "Run!"

They burst out the door, running across the field, Travis pulling Katie along by their intertwined hands, the harpies on their tail.

"Stop!" one of the harpies cried. The shrivelly hags didn't look very fast, but they could build up a lot of speed when chasing their food. "Harpies can eat children! Children must stop!"

"Never!" Travis called back at them, his eyes happier than they had been in a long time. Katie just laughed, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders again and still serving as a cape.

"Here!" she said to him, pulling him behind a bush once they rounded the corner around the mess hall before the harpies turned the corner too.

"You know, Katie, you never seemed one for behind-bushes make out sessions."

"Oh, hush, Stoll." She slapped him lightly on the arm (and again, she noted how tense and wonderful the muscles were). The harpies ran past them, calling out, "Come out, kiddies! Dinner time for harpies!"

"You know, they say anger is a sign of pent up sexual frustration." He told her

"Is that so?" Katie said, with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

Travis nodded.

"Oh well, guess that means I'll have to give Connor a good kiss next time I see him."

Travis laughed out loud, but quickly stopped because Katie kissed him again.

Then, someone behind them cleared her throat. The two quickly pulled apart, Katie with a blush, Travis with an annoyed look on his face because they got interrupted.

"Katie, even though you know I'm happy that you finally got him after all that time of denial, kissing behind bushes seems a bit cliché, doesn't it?" Miranda grinned down at them.

"Lily needs you, she had a little… accident." Miranda continued. Katie nodded, understanding immediately. Lily was the youngest in their cabin, and had some bed-wetting incidents whenever she had nightmares.

"I'll be right there." She said. Then, she turned to Travis. "See you at breakfast?"

"Definitely." He grinned back.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Camp Half-Blood was confused.

In a matter of twelve hours, Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll had gone from friends, to enemies, to apparently, _a couple. _

The people that had been there for a minimum of two years knew that they weren't very fond of each other. The people that had been there for a minimum of two years knew they were friends. The people that had been there since that year or before that knew that they had had a shouting match the night before (as mentioned before, Katie had _very _strong vocal chords).

What nobody knew (save Miranda) was that the next day, they were a couple. No one could have foreseen that Katie Gardner would walk up to Travis the next morning and kiss him _on the mouth_. No one, not even Rachel, expected Travis to kiss her right back and say, "Good morning, Katie-Cat." the morning after the fight.

Of course, the rumors started circling right after that. Emma Clarkson said Travis had raped her and now they were only together because Katie was pregnant. Drew Takanata said they had sorted out their problems and had had hot sex. Toby from the Hecate cabin said that maybe they just made up and made out.

Toby was the closest to the truth. But nobody would know exactly what had happened that night, except for Travis and Katie themselves.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Daniel Gardner was confused.

Not only had Katie told him positive stories about Travis Stoll the past summer, but this summer, she actually brought him home.

When asked who the young man was, Katie had responded, "Well, Dad, this idiot right here is my boyfriend. Meet Travis Stoll."

THE END TO THIS RIDICULOUSLY LONG ONESHOT (at least by my standards)

**Hi, and uhm, don't kill me?**

**I know I've been away for over a year, but I've been working on many different stories. Three original ones, one multi-chapter story about James and Lily from HP, and a oneshot for the Gallagher Girls Academy (although I've pretty much stranded on that one)**

**I thought of Katie and Travis and thought this up. One of my friends never swears, so I'm still waiting for the day she swears and Katie seemed like the type of person who never swears either.**

**So, review please, don't kill me, and I hope you enjoyed this story**

**As always, **

**Alex**


End file.
